Trust
by Zelha
Summary: Taka and Karin talk before the match against Russia. Warning: Spoilers from chapters 310-present, kinda. I know she wasn't there, but humor me. Taka/Karin, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own shizz, not even a damn football!

-

**Trust**

-

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his seemingly bored tone sharp with demand. She blinked, looking right back at him as he stood between her and the door to the field. They could hear the roar of the audience, the screams of the players that were battling against each other.

Russia versus Japan.

"Agon-san talked to us--" she started softly, but he shook his head, signaling he wasn't exactly referring to the sudden appearance of the substitutes' team.

"What are _you_ doing here, Karin?"

She took a deep breath before answering.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she whispered, lowering her eyes. "I'm good enough to play against Japan, but not against America?"

Taka sighed. "That's not what I meant," he answered, leaning on the wall next to the door. "I thought you might be happier back at home. You never liked American football, after all."

"In the beginning, perhaps," she said softly, fiddling with the clasp to the chinstrap of her helmet. "But now... now I'm..." her eyes fixated on Taka's before continuing, "I want to play American football, with Taka-shi, with Yamato-shi, with Achilles-shi and Heracles-shi... we are the Alexanders!"

Honjou Taka, receiver and Cornerback genius, only bested by Deimon's Monta-kun, stared at the blonde girl, in the required protectors of the sport they loved so much.

Suddenly, those protectors weren't enough for him, when he imagined her going against Rodchenko. She was so fragile, so feminine, so Karin.

"Please, Karin," he started, but she shook her head, blonde locks flying wildly around her head.

"I want to be with you--" she blushed furiously, but pressed her lips together and continued, "I want to play with my nakama, the Japanese Team!"

The matter of the uniforms was about to be settled thanks to Yamato, Shin, Riku and Sena, but Taka knew that Oujou's Takami wasn't about to allow her to step on the field if he had anything to say in the issue. All in all, Karin wasn't going to play against Russia... or even America. She was much too precious, too breakable, even with her astounding dodging abilities.

Still, her flushed face, determined eyes and frowning lips, he couldn't – _didn't have the right _– to tell her no.

"Be safe, Karin," was all he managed to say.

Walking away, he heard her sigh. Imagining her slanted brows drawing upwards in sadness, knowing perfectly what was going on inside that pretty head of hers, he looked back. He was right, as usual. She was too predictable.

"Win this one for us, for Japan."

"Hai," she said, a little smile curving her lips.

Remembering how soft they felt under his in that train terminal in Osaka – _back home, back when things were the way they were supposed to be _– he nodded, waving his hand to see her out to the field.

It seemed she still had something to say.

"I trust you," she whispered, looking up at him, her eyes as beseeching as always. "Please... trust me as well."

He grasped her wrist gently. "Promise me," he whispered, staring at her eyes.

Karin nodded. "I promise."

As the audience roared and cheered a touchdown from the team that came from the land of the rising sun, Taka found his way back to his seat. He had fought the urge to lock her up to protect her, to shield her from harm, and to kiss her senseless.

"She's on the bench," Heracles informed him, his eyes going to the spot where she was sitting, talking to a pair of blushing Deimons, Kuroki and Togano. "I'm worried about her."

"Me too," admitted Shinryuuji's Yamabushi, much to the Alexanders' surprise. "Those Russians are a bunch of animals, if Rodchenko is anything to go by."

"We'll have to tell her to back out--" Achilles concluded, standing from his seat.

"No," Taka said, cutting his friend off. "She'll be fine. She's an Alexander, after all."

_I trust you to come back to me safely_.

_~ Tenna' ento lye omenta ~_

-XxX-

**AN:** Ahahahaha, I just answered my own question, right? I had fun, nonetheless, trying to get inside Taka's head. Dork. XD

-

A reader brought to my attention how protective the Alexanders are about Karin. My reasoning is actually pretty simple:

In Yamato's (and the other Alexanders) mind, there's a difference about encountering a Japanese team and the American one. Yamato should know a thing or two about that, and surely seeing Rodchenko (and knowing that Mr. Don would be playing against them for sure) he might let know his Teikoku pals about the danger of having Karin pitched in a match against those humongous guys. I'm not saying that she can't hold her ground against them, but once again, Kurita's speed isn't Rodchenko's (or Mr. Don's o_o;), so I believe their concern is completely valid. Taka might have put his two cents as well, seeing as he's the one responsible for her position in the team. Having Karin hurt or injured because of Russia or America... I don't think Taka would take it sitting down. Especially knowing how Japanese males are with that "I'll protectchoooo" principle. They're a bit chauvinistic, so... yeah. :P

-

Again, this shot is for my dear partner in crime, Paws Bells, just a token to let her know how much I cherish her friendship. 8D

As usual, much love to RapturesRevenge for putting up with my and my fangirling, haha. XD

Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll pull a HiruMamo next time. Who knows? -winks-


End file.
